


Talk

by amoamasamat



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoamasamat/pseuds/amoamasamat





	Talk

“You’re beautiful.”

“So are you.”

“Wow, really? Thanks. But you have beautiful breasts.”

“And you have a big cock. Everyone must love that.”

“Not so many people, believe me. And it’s small compared to Armie’s.”

“Yeah, I’d guess so. But fuck, you’re almost 8, right?”

“Yeah, now I’m embarrassed.”

“Why? Ash was barely 7.”

“It’s not very thick.”

“Who cares? Oh I get it, Armie is what, 9 and thick?”

“Almost 10. And very thick.”

“How did you handle that?”

“It took a while. Finally, after three times I was able to take him without hurting.”

“Was he rough?”

“No, not at all. In fact I had to make him go harder, he was trying so hard to be gentle.”

“You know I thought you were gay.”

“Bi, honestly.”

“Yeah, I get that now. But I figured you only wanted Armie.”

“It’s complicated. We love each other but he’s not gonna leave his marriage.”

“Does she know?”

“Yeah. As long as we’re discreet and respect her, everything’s cool.”

“So you can fuck whenever you see him?”

“Yeah, like I said as long as we’re on the dl.”

“Wow. She’s way more understanding that I would’ve thought.”

“Me too. But she explained it to me once. She knows Armie has a thing for boys. And it worried her for a long time. But once she realized he had a thing for me, she was cool. I promised her I’d always be safe and make sure Armie was too.”

“So does he fuck you when you visit him in LA?”

“Yeah. Dude he’s so powerful, I’m like wiped after every fuck. I mean he treats me so good but once I tell him to go harder, he does.”

“I can imagine. So why are you interested in me?”

“Well you’re hot and speak French and super smart and I can’t stop staring at your pussy.”

“Maybe you wanna do more than stare?”

“Oh yeah.”

Many minutes and two orgasms later….

“Can I fuck you now?”

“Please do.”

“Lemme get this condom on.”

“I’m on the pill, you don’t have to.”

“Understood, but I just wanna be safe.”

“Oh god, you’re so big, give it to me.”

“I wanna fuck you all night long.”

“Yeah baby, how come nobody talks about your big dick?”

“Thanks for the ego boost. But I’m trying not to be that guy.”

“Just fuck me.”

Two hours and three orgasms later….

“God that was awesome sex. You have such a tight pussy. I wish I could fill it.”

“You could if you weren’t so cautious.”

“We don’t need an accident and end up with a child.”

“Yeah I know. But your cock looks so tasty.”

“Oh god. Do you want me to come in your mouth?”

“How about my tits?”

“Yeah baby, I’m gonna shoot all over them.”

“God you have so much cum. You saving it for me?”

“I wish. I mean you’re super hot but if I don’t jerk off at least once a day I get so irritated.”

“Promise me you won’t jerk off while we’re together?”

“When we're together together? Then yeah baby, I promise. No promises for when we're apart."

"That's fair. I just might finger myself too thinking about you."

"That's hot. It makes me wanna eat that beautiful pussy some more.”

"It's all yours."


End file.
